Rédemption
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Susan Penvensie s'accommodait bien de sa nouvelle vie. Son seul problème, c'est qu'elle avait arrêté de s'aimer le jour où elle avait lu le mépris et la pitié qui lui étaient destinés dans le regard de sa famille." Suite de La Force du Souvenir !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Note de l'auteur :** _bien. Ouah. Par où commencer? J'ai écrit ma première fiction il y a bien longtemps. J'avais dit que j'y donnerais une suite. Il faut dire que quand je l'ai écrite -en une semaine !- je passais vraiment une semaine pourrie. Puis je me suis retrouvée bloquée, incapable d'écrire une suite correcte. Mais c'est fait maintenant. Rédemption sera très différente de La Force du Souvenir, parce que le temps a passé et que j'écris de façon différente à présent. Mais j'espère que les anciens lecteurs apprécieront cette suite, et que les nouveaux y trouveront leur compte. Merci à tous._

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'est à moi, et les propos que je fais dire à l'auteur des livres sont purement fictifs._

**Enjoy'**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Préface :<strong>

J'achève ici l'écriture du huitième tome des Chroniques de Narnia. Contrairement aux sept premiers, celui-ci ne sera pas publié, car je suis conscient de la déception qu'il causerait à mes lecteurs. Car dans ce livre, nulle magie, nul merveilleux. L'enfance est passée et l'espoir n'est plus. Vous ne trouverez pas dans ce livre ce que vous y attendez.

Ce huitième tome est un tome pour rien, en fin de compte. Je l'ai écrit après ma mort, dans le Vrai Monde avec la Vraie Susan. J'espère donc que ce que j'ai écrit sera plus vrai. Pas vrai. Juste un peu plus vrai.

A la vérité, je suis las. J'ai tenté de retranscrire un monde de magie et de féérie, en mettant tant de conviction et de cœur dans mon œuvre que j'ai été acclamé pour avoir créé un monde totalement nouveau et exceptionnel – qui m'aurait cru si j'avais dit qu'il existait et n'était pas aussi féérique qu'il en avait l'air ? Donc, non seulement je n'ai pas créé cet univers, mais j'ai menti dans mon récit. J'ai caché la vérité sur Susan et Caspian. Et j'y ai cru, à tel point que lorsque la réalité m'a rattrapé, elle m'a fait mal. Ici, je ne raconterai pas la vérité de l'histoire d'amour entre Susan et Caspian, je ne raconterai pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Narnia lorsque Susan a brisé la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Aslan. Ici, je raconterai les yeux rougis, et le visage aux traits tirés de Susan. C'est bien assez douloureux comme ça. Alors je suis fatigué. Je voulais ignorer la réalité, en écrivant l'imaginaire, tellement que j'ai oublié que mes personnages n'en étaient pas.

Je n'ai jamais aimé la réalité, alors pourquoi l'écrire ?

Le mal-être des jeunes gens dont j'ai relaté l'existence a fini par noyer mon cœur. Il serait temps pour moi d'être heureux, de trouver la paix, enfin. Etre heureux permettra de trouver une forme de rédemption. Le malheur de Susan l'a conduite à faire des choses horribles et à blesser les personnes qui lui étaient chères. A mon tour de panser les plaies que j'ai (ré)ouvertes. A mon tour de rechercher la rédemption.

La fin de cette histoire vous décevra, parce qu'il n'y en pas. Laissons-les vivre leur vie, voulez-vous ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** _rien n'est à moi, sinon, ça se saurait. _

**Note de l'auteur :** _Merci à ceux qui ont lu, même sans commenter, et aux ajouts en alerte :)_

**Enjoy'**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre I :<span>

**25 Octobre**

Susan se servit un verre de cognac et s'assit dans le fauteuil de velours rouge près du feu. Elle était seule dans la grande maison vétuste. Mais c'était le mieux. La meilleure solution. Tout était plus intense, ici, plus vivant. Ironique, quand on sait qu'il lui avait fallu passer par la mort pour en arriver là. Le feu diffusait une violente clarté sur le lourd tapis pourpre aux motifs vert foncé et sur le divan. Le reste du salon et de la salle à manger n'était éclairé que par la vague présence de la lune, qui se détachait sur le bleu encre du ciel et traversait les hautes et étroites fenêtres de la bâtisse.

Susan sirotait son cognac, observant, ça et là, les mystérieux et fascinants jeux d'ombre et de lumière. La porte de la bibliothèque était entrouverte, telle une perverse tentation. La jeune femme posa son verre sur la petite table d'appoint et marcha tranquillement vers l'autre pièce. Il faisait froid. Il faisait sombre. Cette pièce était la seule à ne pas être munie d'électricité, aussi Susan chercha-t-elle à tâtons les chandeliers avant de les allumer d'une main rendue tremblante par l'air glacial. Et la lumière fut, enfin, dévoilant de hautes et inaccessibles étagères, et, au fond de la pièce, une mappemonde. Elle était bien différente de celles qu'on trouvait en Ancienne Angleterre. Ici, le monde incluait Narnia, et il arrivait fréquemment que des habitants fissent le va et vient d'un endroit à l'autre. D'ailleurs, les plus hauts livres de la bibliothèque traitaient de ce qui était communément appelé Mythologie. Susan fit glisser l'échelle sur son socle, jusqu'à la rangée numéro 7. Elle monta précautionneusement sur le premier niveau, qui grinça lugubrement. Elle continua pourtant jusqu'au sommet et tira sans hésiter un gros volume. Elle descendit ensuite lentement et le posa sur la large table centrale. Elle s'essuya rapidement les mains pleines de poussière, puis souffla un grand coup sur la couverture de cuir, révélant un titre inscrit en lettres d'or : Les Chroniques de Narnia. Divisé en sept tomes, ce livre était celui qui retranscrivait le plus exactement l'histoire de Narnia. Son histoire, aussi. Susan était totalement fascinée par son auteur, Lewis, qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. L'homme l'avait questionnée au sujet de son règne à Narnia, puis de sa décadence, qu'il avait d'abord relatée avec mépris. Il avait ensuite essayé de la comprendre. La jeune femme ignorait s'il y était parvenu totalement, mais ce temps passé ensemble les avait rapprochés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé avant leur rencontre.

Sortant de ses pensées, Susan souffla les chandeliers, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Elle retourna dans le salon, où la chaleur ambiante l'étouffa un instant. Mais le feu s'éteignait, et bientôt, le froid prendrait à nouveau sa place dans la pièce. Tant pis. Elle devait apporter ce livre à ses parents, qui souhaitaient ardemment comprendre l'enfance véritable de leurs enfants, et qui étaient, il faut le dire, un peu dépassés par les évènements. Elle attrapa donc un long manteau posé sur le dossier du divan, et passa dans le vestibule. Elle examina rapidement sa pile de courrier. Il n'y avait rien que de très habituel, rien qui méritât son attention plus que de nécessaire.

-Hedwige, je sors. Prenez votre soirée, déclara-t-elle en direction des escaliers, où, elle le savait, la seule personne à son service tenait à faire _encore _la poussière, avant de pousser la lourde porte d'entrée.

L'air était glacial, à l'extérieur. Le froid mordant gelait la vielle entière dans l'immobilité et le silence. Susan serra le livre contre sa poitrine et suivit la Grande Rue, vers le Nord. Big Ben sonna vingt et une heure, et ses neuf coups résonnèrent longuement dans Londres. La jeune femme bifurqua et s'engagea sur une place. Le vent avait déjà rougi son nez et ses pommettes, et ses mains gantées étaient totalement engourdies. La fontaine centrale ne fonctionnait plus. Elle traversa la place, ignorant les autres passants, peu nombreux, qui se hâtaient vers leur foyer. La vie dans le Vrai Monde était à peu près la même que dans l'autre. Les gens avaient leur routine, et ils y tenaient.

Arrivée face à une grande porte de bois, elle tapa, puis attendit quelques instants, serrant un peu plus le livre contre elle. Une vieil homme vint lui ouvrir et lui annonça que ses parents étaient partis dîner chez des amis. Elle hésita : elle pouvait confier le livre au majordome, mais elle ne préférait pas le faire. Elle le remercia donc et fit demi-tour. Au moins aurait-elle pris l'air !

En rentrant, elle posa le livre sur la table de la bibliothèque, et monta dans sa chambre. Hedwige avait disparu. Elle s'installa confortablement à son bureau, et sortit l'objet que Lewis lui avait offert un jour. C'était un petit cahier, tout simple, à l'apparence anodine. Susan laissa échapper un petit rire. En réalité, il l'était – anodin. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'écrire une seule ligne. Mais ce jour-là, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi ni comment, elle se lança. Elle devait faire quelque chose de sa vie – ou quoi que ce qu'elle fût entrain de faire s'appelât.

_Le 25 Octobre_

_Cher journal, _

_Je ne te donnerai pas de nom. Tu seras juste un journal. Tu ne seras pas mon ami ou mon confident. Tu seras juste un journal. _

_Je suis morte il y a un an. La façon dont je me suis éteinte importe peu, de même que ce que j'ai fait de ma vie. Je retiens simplement que j'ai passé les dernières années de mon existence à porter des fleurs sur la tombe de mes frères et sœur. J'ai arrêté de croire en l'Ancienne Magie le jour où Edmund, Lucy et Eustache retournèrent dans la contrée verdoyante qu'était mon royaume. Puis j'ai arrêté de croire en Narnia après cette escapade nocturne. J'avais fait un marché et je n'ai pas pu le respecter, voilà tout. Ce jour-là, Peter, Edmund et Lucy ont arrêté de croire en moi. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir foi en eux. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse. J'ai fait ce que j'ai cru juste, nécessaire, et je le referais sans hésiter si l'occasion se présentait à nouveau._

_J'ai rencontré un homme. Clive Staple Lewis. Il a voulu écrire mon histoire. Il s'est renseigné, a complété mes récits, et a donné vie aux Chroniques de Narnia. Il a jugé celle que j'étais avec mépris. Et à l'aube de sa mort, il m'a dit qu'il s'était trompé. Puis il est parti, lui aussi._

_Aujourd'hui, je suis dans la Vraie Angleterre. Certains, autour de moi, ont assez de magie en eux pour être capable d'aller à Narnia. J'ai pu y aller, une seule fois. Mais je ne fais plus partie de ce pays. Mon peuple ne me considère plus comme sa reine, et mon peuple était ma vie. J'ai essayé d'y retourner. Mais je ne peux plus. Narnia m'est inaccessible. J'avance vers la porte de ce monde, et elle recule. Et quand, dans mes songes, je parviens à l'atteindre, elle reste fermée. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'à force de faire semblant de ne plus croire, je ne crois plus. Réellement. _

_J'habite seule dans une maison à Londres. Mes parents sont installés à dix minutes de chez moi. Clive est mon voisin. Nous nous voyons souvent, et il est la seule personne que je fréquente. C'est un homme tout à fait charmant. Il me fascine, en réalité, et j'adore passer du temps en sa compagnie. J'ai écrit plus haut qu'il avait écouté mes récits, mais, en réalité, je lui avais racontés nos aventures comme des jeux d'enfants. Il a su en tirer la vérité. Je suis sûre qu'il serait capable de passer dans le Vrai Narnia. Mais il ne veut pas. Il attend, mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement. _

_Dans son œuvre, Jack –c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelle- n'a pas dit toute la vérité. Il n'y a rien sur Caspian et moi. Il ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis là-dessus, mais je lui sais gré de ne pas avoir mentionné notre amourette. Amourette. Oui, passade. Oui. C'est mieux ainsi._

_D'après lui, c'est à moi d'écrire cette histoire. Non pas pour la gloire, mais par besoin. Il sait que j'en ai besoin. Moi, je ne le sais pas. C'est si confus. Je suis sûre de ne pas avoir le talent nécessaire pour me lancer dans une entreprise pareille. D'un autre côté, j'aimerais essayer. J'ai envie d'essayer. N'est-ce pas le plus important ?_

Susan s'arrêta là. Dans l'âtre, le feu mourait. Le lendemain, elle se lèverait tôt et irait donner des cours de littérature anglaise à ses élèves. C'avait toujours été sa matière préférée, et la seule dans laquelle elle excellât réellement. Mis à part le maniement de l'arc, bien entendu.

Susan Penvensie s'accommodait bien de sa nouvelle vie. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas eu le choix de rependre son apparence d'antan, sa jeunesse. Ses parents, comme tous ceux qui étaient assez matures et sages pour cela –et la plupart de ces gens démontraient qu'ils avaient assez de magie en eux pour aller à Narnia également- avaient eu ce choix mais avaient décidé de rester tels qu'ils étaient à leur mort. D'autres, comme Caspian, n'avaient pas eu le choix. Il avait rajeuni. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix non plus. Elle était restée telle qu'elle était à sa mort. Elle ne s'était pas éteinte vieille, mais, si ses frères et sœurs étaient décédés sans qu'aucune trace du temps ne fût visible sur leur visage, Susan, elle, affichait des ridules au coin des yeux. Des cheveux blancs nuançaient sa chevelure corbeau. Elle aurait aimé retrouver son apparence d'autrefois car, aujourd'hui, s'il la voyait, le jeune et fringant Caspian, accompagné des tout aussi jeunes et fringants Peter, Edmund et Lucy, ne la trouverait pas belle comme il avait pu le faire auparavant. C'était avant. Maintenant était une autre histoire.

Susan Penvensie s'accommodait bien de sa nouvelle vie. Son seul problème, c'est qu'elle avait arrêté de s'aimer le jour où elle avait lu le mépris et la pitié qui lui étaient destinés dans le regard de sa famille.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou,**

voici donc mon nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude, le **disclaimer** : _Rien n'est à moi._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre II :<span>_  
><em>

**30 Novembre**

_Lorsque j'ai rencontré Caspian, aucun homme n'avait encore su toucher mon cœur, dans ce monde ou dans l'autre. Il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé. Encore maintenant, je ne peux me résoudre à penser à cette partie de ma vie avec sérénité. _

_C'était le danger, certes, mais c'était aussi le bonheur, serein et enfantin, et innocent. J'ai tout perdu depuis. _

_Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce que ma séparation avec Caspian impliquerait. Je ne m'attendais pas, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer cette sensation de manque, ce vide dans l'estomac. Puis j'ai pleuré, cachée aux yeux de tous. Après, pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus inquiéter les autres, j'ai fait semblant d'oublier. Parce que c'était tellement plus facile. Et il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu : en fin de compte, j'ai oublié._

**30 Novembre**

Hedwige était une jeune femme blonde, et plutôt mignonne. Petite et menue, elle laissait une impression désarmante de fragilité à qui ne la connaissait pas. Elle s'était mise au service de Susan Penvensie pour avoir un logis, et de quoi faire pendant ses journées.

Elle ne connaissait presque pas son employeuse. Mais Hedwige était observatrice. Susan avait l'air d'avoir grandi trop vite. Elle avait perdu son âme d'enfant. Cette constatation attristait la jeune femme, elle qui rêvait de centaures et de faunes, et de pays magiques et enchanteurs. Ainsi, elle s'était prise d'affection pour celle qui l'avait engagée. Elle avait simplement le ménage à faire, mais elle avait décidé de faire également la cuisine, dans l'espoir de voir un jour un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de Susan Penvensie. Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Hedwige ne savait pas. Elle avait toujours plus ou moins fui. La pression de ses parents pour faire un bon mariage. Un fiancé violent. Etrangement, il lui avait fallu attendre la _mort_ pour ne plus fuir. Elle était seule, seule et libre ici. Alors elle s'occupait de façon simple.

Hedwige passait beaucoup de temps à lire. Elle était capable de rester en face d'un livre pendant des heures, totalement plongée dans des récits qui l'enchantaient, ou l'horrifiaient, totalement immergée dans la mer de mots en caractères d'imprimerie qui défilaient devant ses yeux. En quelques mois, elle avait fait le tour de la majorité des livres de la bibliothèque qui était à sa disposition. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'elle décida, un soir, de s'attaquer aux étagères les plus inaccessibles. Elle commença donc une œuvre nommée Les Chroniques de Narnia. Mais dès qu'apparut pour la première fois le nom des Penvensie, Hedwige sut que ce livre serait différent de tout ce qu'elle avait lu auparavant.

**OOO**

**01 Décembre**

Susan prenait son petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger éclairée de sa demeure londonienne. Hedwige, à l'étage, finissait de faire son lit. Elle referma finalement la fenêtre de la pièce, qui était suffisamment aérée à présent, et s'engouffra dans les escaliers pour rejoindre son employeuse après avoir ajouté une bûche dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Susan avalait les dernières gouttes de son café matinal quand sa femme de ménage entre dans la pièce. Elle se sentit observée de longues secondes, et, finalement, décida de se lever, pour mettre fin à cette étrange situation.

Mais avant qu'elle pût sortir de la pièce, Hedwige demanda d'un ton peu assuré :

-Comment c'est … D'être Reine ?

Susan s'immobilisa un instant, puis, comme si de rien n'était, plia calmement sa serviette et répondit d'une voix cassante :

-Je ne le suis plus.

Elle n'essaya même pas de nier. A quoi bon mentir ? Dans les Vrais Mondes, la vérité ne pouvait être longtemps dissimulée.

-Mais vous l'avez été ! Je l'ai lu, je le sais.

La brune plongea son regard dans les yeux gris d'Hedwige et cette dernière fut subjuguée. Ils étaient là, le maintient princier, et le ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

-C'est une partie de ma vie que j'aimerais ne pas aborder. Vous comprenez, je suppose.

La servante ne put que hocher la tête et regarder Susan quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Hedwige n'avait jamais eu de mal à se faire à l'idée d'un autre monde. Elle avait gardé, malgré son âge, une âme d'enfant, et ne pouvait envisager sans excitation les faunes, les centaures, les fleuves chantants et les nains barbus. Elle était morte à vingt-six ans, sans s'être mariée, car elle pensait que l'amour était la plus belle des magies, et qu'il ne devait pas être gâché en histoires inutiles. Elle était romantique. Elle attendait de ressentir ce sentiment tellement fort qu'il pouvait vaincre toutes les barrières. Et à défaut de le connaître, elle lisait, pour tenter de vivre par procuration ce dont son cœur n'avait pas encore pu faire l'expérience.

Susan, elle, n'ouvrait que très rarement les livres, à cause des mêmes histoires d'amour qui fascinaient Hedwige. Au fil des années, elle avait chassé la magie de sa tête, elle l'avait _oubliée_. Comme elle avait oublié de croire en l'amour. Elle n'avait jamais possédé la candeur de Lucy, la force de Peter ou le courage d'Edmund. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette capacité de croire totalement, de façon aveugles, aux lions qui parlent et aux centaures. Son cœur n'était pas resté à Narnia, mais avec Caspian X. Et il était mort avec lui. Sa dignité s'était envolée le jour où le mépris et la pitié étaient apparus dans les yeux de ses frères et sœurs. Elle se répétait, elle le savait. Elle radotait comme une vieille femme usée par l'âge et les épreuves de la vie. Elle vivait dans le passé, parce que le passé, c'était tout ce qui lui restait.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Si je dis que je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, ça passe ?**

Voici donc (enfin) la suite. Promis, le reste arrivera plus rapidement.

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi._

**R.A.R : **

**Julie87:**_ Merci beaucoup !_

**Enjoy'**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre III :<span>

Des mots échangés entre Hedwige et Susan, personne n'avait reparlé depuis ce jour-là. Mais un soir, alors que la nuit presque tombée faisait courir les ombres sur les murs, alors que le froid était déjà si mordant qu'il semblait à Hedwige qu'elle était au cœur de l'hiver le plus froid, la jeune femme avait rencontré Lewis.

**14 Décembre**

Dans la l'intimité de l'appartement de Lewis, Hedwige était soudain plus confiante. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures de Susan, même si Hedwige n'avait pas beaucoup appris, et à présent, l'écrivain, assis sur une large fauteuil confortable, regarder un glaçon se dissoudre dans son scotch.

-Nous voir agir de cette façon la mettra hors d'elle, finit-il par dire.

-Si c'est là votre seule objection, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Les yeux se rencontrèrent, quelque part dans l'espace confiné de la pièce, et l'écrivain hocha la tête.

Hedwige avait décidé d'agir quelques jours plus tard. Noël avait apporté avec lui flocons et gelées. Elle demanda un jour de congé, et malgré le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles et l'idée de rester au chaud près du feu, elle s'aventura chez Lewis.

Lorsqu'elle fut introduite dans le salon, l'auteur était dans la même position que la dernière fois, comme si, depuis, il avait regardé son glaçon fondre à une vitesse trop lente pour être perceptible. Il se leva, pourtant, et lui offrit galamment son fauteuil avant d'aller lui chercher un verre. Il s'appuya finalement sur une table d'appoint et Hedwige lança sans préambule :

-Susan n'en saura rien.

-Je le sais, sourit-il. Mais nous devons quand même y réfléchir soigneusement. Peter est trop borné. Caspian … Caspian est trop fragile, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard. Lucy aime trop Narnia, elle ne vous écoutera pas.

-Il ne reste donc qu'Edmund …

-Non, répondit-il. Vous oubliez un élément important.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Helena. Dame Helena, l'épouse de Caspian. Je n'ai pas voulu vous révéler toute l'histoire de Susan, mais, en rencontrant Dame Helena – et vous devez la rencontrer _avant _de voir Edmund – vous devrez lui faire croire que vous savez tout. Dites-lui que Susan va mal, et que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il en est du côté de ses frères et sœurs. Ne mentionnez pas Caspian.

-Si vous me donniez simplement toutes les clés …

-Non ! Je n'ai pas à vous raconter cela. Edmund s'en chargera, quand vous serez face à lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hedwige arrivait à Narnia. Le soleil était chaud et brillant, et pourtant, les flocons tombaient avec légèreté sur les dalles de pierre. Cair Paravel était sublime.

Néanmoins, dès qu'elle regarda droit devant elle, elle comprit qu'elle aurait quelques problèmes pour mettre son plan à exécution. Deux grands yeux envoûtant la fixaient sans ciller, et elle se prit à rougir. Bafouillante, elle s'inclina et demanda Dame Helena.

-A quel sujet ? Vous êtes une amie, peut-être ?

-Je …

Elle s'arrêta, cherchant les mots corrects pour ne pas se trahir. Lui la fixait d'un air impassible, mais l'étincelle au fond de ses yeux lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il se riait de sa maladresse. Fulminante, elle s'inclina à nouveau, dans l'intention évidente de prendre congé sans répondre à sa question. Mais alors qu'elle passait auprès de lui, il laissa sa main se positionner à quelques centimètres de son ventre, et elle s'immobilisa, sans même qu'il eût besoin de la toucher.

-Qui dois-je annoncer à Dame Helena ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce, presque caressante, et il dégageait une telle assurance qu'Hedwige faillit lui répondre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, murmura-t-elle.

Elle contourna précautionneusement la main du jeune homme et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, en tentant de conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Mais, toute à sa fuite, elle ne remarqua pas la jeune femme qui arrivait en face, le nez dans son livre, et les deux demoiselles se percutèrent et tombèrent au sol. Un rire se fit aussitôt entendre, et le jeune homme, d'une démarche nonchalante, vint les aider à se relever.

-Il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé Dame Helena.

Hedwige se tourna précipitamment vers l'inconnue qu'elle avait bousculée et qui regardait maintenant son ami d'un air étonné.

-Peter, que signifie tout ceci ? Demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix calme.

Le sang d'Hedwige se figea. Peter. Le Grand Roi Peter. Sa situation était bien pire que ce qu'elle avait pensé au départ.

-Cette jeune demoiselle te cherchait, Helena.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, et il sembla à Hedwige que l'appel au secours muet qu'elle lui lança de toutes ses forces fut entendu, car l'instant d'après, Helena congédiait Peter et amenait Hedwige au calme.

**oOo**

-Vous dites que Susan ne va pas bien? Si cela est effectivement vrai, je ne vois aucune raison de vous refuser un entretien avec Edmund. Cependant il est en voyage. Il devrait rentrer d'ici un ou deux jours. Voulez-vous une chambre ici ?

Dame Helena était une femme charmante, envoutante, et d'une générosité sans pareille.

-Je ne peux pas rester.

-Malheureusement, répondit aussitôt Helena, le temps chez vous se passe différemment d'ici. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps Edmund reviendra si vous êtes en Angleterre.

-J'en suis consciente. Je vais devoir repartir, maintenant.

Helena hocha la tête.

Hedwige, près de la porte, se retourna pourtant et demanda :

-Vous ne la connaissez même pas. Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ?

-Pour Caspian, vint l'immédiate réponse.

Mais, avant que la porte ne se referma, Hedwige entendit un murmure, si bas qu'elle eut du mal à en saisir la signification, et pourtant tellement lourd. « Du moins … Je suppose. »


	5. Chapitre 4

******Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi :)_

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je suis vraiment désolée du retard que je prends à chaque fois pour publier :/_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV :<strong>

_« Je me souviens il me semble_

_des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble ... »_

**Anastasia**

Le Roi Edmund ne devait pas rentrer avant le lendemain. A cette pensée, Hedwige se sentit étrangement anxieuse. Le temps ne passait pas de la même façon dans ce monde-ci que dans celui où elle vivait. En marchant vers la porte de passage, elle espéra de tout son cœur que tout se passerait bien.

-Edmund ne rentrera que dans une semaine.

Hedwige se figea. C'était le Roi Peter.

-Comment …

-Nous venons de recevoir une missive. Dame Helena, que je venais informer de cela, m'a demandé de vous prévenir. Je viendrai vous chercher le jour de son arrivée.

La jeune femme déglutit. Le Roi s'approcha légèrement et ajouta :

-A moins que vous ne préfériez me confier ce pourquoi vous êtes là...

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Elle avait parlé sèchement, et elle lut dans les yeux du Roi qu'elle avait blessé son orgueil. Elle rajouta précipitamment :

-Je veux dire que …

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous justifier. Je ne fais ça que pour Helena. Je ne comprends pas ce qui la pousse à aider une parfaite inconnue, mais je compte bien le découvrir.

_Pour qui se prenait-il exactement ?_

-Ce ne sont en aucun cas vos affaires, répliqua Hedwige avec une dureté qui la surprit elle-même. Vous êtes peut-être Roi, mais vous n'êtes pas le mien. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre.

Il la fixa pendant un long moment, puis elle détourna la tête quand elle ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Alors qu'elle partait vers la porte, une poigne ferme emprisonna son bras, et elle se retrouva face au visage de Peter. Il la fixait de ses yeux froids, et parlait d'une voix sèche.

-J'ai besoin de votre adresse.

**OOO**

Susan souffla et regarda par la fenêtre. La neige tombait avec violence. Elle était seule.

Elle décida d'écrire, et s'assit devant son bureau.

_Aujourd'hui, Peter me manque particulièrement. _

Elle posa le stylo et se leva.

Cela n'avait aucun sens.

**OOO**

Hedwige murmura son adresse, et le Roi Peter relâcha sa prise. Il s'inclina légèrement et salua :

-Madame.

Puis sans attendre il fit demi-tour et Hedwige le regarda disparaître dans le château. Le cœur lourd et plein d'indignation, elle se tourna elle-aussi et s'engouffra dans le passage.

**OOO**

Puis Hedwige tomba malade. Elle n'aurait pas pensé cela possible ici, mais ce fut le cas. Dans les premiers jours, Lewis vint à son chevet, et lui expliqua que la cause en était peut-être le changement entre les mondes qu'elle n'avait pas correctement supporté.

Puis tout devint flou. Elle n'entendait et ne voyait que partiellement, entre deux moments de néant. Parfois, elle sentait sur elle les mains précises et pressées de Susan, qui prenait soin d'elle le mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Dans un de ses rares moments de clarté, alors que Susan n'était pas à ses côtés, elle entendit des bruits de voix, en bas. Elle retomba dans l'inconscience.

Elle fut réveillée de façon sèche. Susan, devant elle, la regardait fixement, les yeux rougis et le teint pâle.

-Tu es allée le voir.

Sa voix était rauque, comme si elle avait trop crié, trop pleuré.

-Tu n'aurais pas du.

Elle se recula d'un pas.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit.

Sa voix se brisa totalement à la fin de la phrase, et, sans un mot de plus, elle fit demi-tour, et sortit de la pièce, le dos trop droit, trop crispé. Hedwige ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver l'air altier. De la trouver détruite.

Hedwige fit ses valises dans l'heure qui suivit. Elle s'était levée, chancelante. Elle se sentait toujours mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester au lit. Elle avait fait trop de mal à Susan. Naïvement, elle avait cru pouvoir arranger les choses, mais elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réellement agir qu'elle avait déjà failli à la mission qu'elle s'était donné. Les Mondes étaient assez grands pour qu'elle pût trouver un endroit à sa convenance, loin d'ici. Non, elle ne fuyait pas. Elle donnait simplement à Susan la possibilité de retrouver la paix qu'elle avait depuis trop longtemps perdue.


	6. Interlude

**Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de cette fic.**

****Après ce chapitre, il ne restera qu'un ou deux posts à faire.

**Disclaimer :** _rien n'est à moi :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude :<strong>

Helena observa le profil de ce mari qu'elle avait tant aimé et laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Cet homme qui avait su saisir son cœur mais pas lui donner le sien, qu'il lui paraissait loin d'elle. Elle l'observa se diriger vers sa chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il était bien lointain, le temps où ils partageaient la couche. Tirian, comme un écho, soupira lui aussi. Il posa sa main droit sur l'avant-bras gauche de sa mère et murmura :

-Vous _devez_ faire quelque chose.

Et il y avait tellement de tristesse dans son regard qu'elle eut envie de pleurer, elle eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer, et pleurer, pleurer, pleurer. Mais avant qu'elle eût pu faire un geste, il était parti, ombre distante et fugace. Il ne voulait pas de son étreinte car ce serait ouvrir les bras à leur malheur. Ce n'était pas le désamour de ses parents qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était leur désespoir qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter.

On peut vivre dans un monde idyllique, les sentiments, parce qu'ils sont humains, ne sont jamais parfaits.

Alors plutôt que de se diriger vers sa propre chambre, Helena, à pas pressés, traversa les couloirs et frappa trois coups sur le battant droit d'une haute porte de bois. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'Edmund lui ouvrit.

**oOo**

La cour du château résonnait des coups d'épée que Peter infligeait avec rage sur le mannequin improvisé. Susan. Hedwige. Susan. Hedwige. Susan. Susan. Susan. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir son visage. Elle lui avait fait trop de mal.

Dans un flash, il entrevit une jambe dénudée, Susan embrassant un homme, fiévreusement, plaquée contre un mur. Et il eut l'impression qu'elle était là, à côté de lui, flambante de colère, en se remémorant ses mots :

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Pour mon frère ? Et bien tu peux arrêter de suite ! Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te concerne pas, tu m'entends ! Ni toi, ni personne ! Pas plus que la famille Penvensie ne me préoccupe désormais. Alors sors d'ici et oublie-moi, oubliez-moi tous ! Moi, je vous ai déjà oubliés.

Après un ultime coup, le mannequin se démembra et se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre. L'ombre de Susan planait toujours au-dessus de Peter.


	7. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** _rien n'est à moi :)_

**Note de l'auteur :** _Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de R__édemption_. _Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivie. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V :<strong>

Qu'il était loin, le temps des jeux innocent, songea Edmund en parcourant les rues du vrai Londres. Il était calme, comme à son habitude, mais il sentait la tension qui émanait d'Helena, à ses côtés. Chaque pas les rapprochait un peu plus de sa sœur Susan, et il se rendait compte qu'il avait envie de la voir. Mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas imaginer, pas envisager, que cette rencontre se passât bien.

Sa main ne trembla pas quand la leva pour former un poing de ses doigts et frapper contre la porte d'entrée. Trois fois. Il replaça son bras le long de son corps – mouvements automatiques, machinaux. Bientôt, il sentit les doigts froid d'Helena s'entrelacer aux siens et exercer une douce pression sur sa main. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il eut un sourire imbécile, sourire qui s'adoucit et se teinta de mélancolie lorsque Susan ouvrit la porte.

Elle avait bien changé, Susan. Elle semblait faible, rompue, brisée, et pourtant, digne. Il le voyait aux rides de son front, à son maintient.

-Bonjour, Susan.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, et le visage de la jeune femme n'avait montré aucune émotion. Mais déjà, elle fermait la porte. Simplement. Comme si elle espérait qu'un geste aussi petit aller créer une frontière entre eux. Avec souplesse, Edmund bondit en avant et s'engouffra dans la vieille maison. Susan n'avait pas essayé de l'en empêcher, elle s'était simplement reculée et se tenait maintenant assez loin de son frère. Le jeune homme tint la porte quelques instants, pour qu'Helena pût entrer à son tour.

-Va-t-en, Edmund.

Ton morne, affable. Sans aucune émotion.

Elle leur tournait le dos, à présent, occupée à trifouiller dans les papiers sur le buffet de l'entrée. Ses gestes étaient trop saccadés, cependant, et lorsque son frère la saisit doucement par le bras pour qu'elle leur fît face, Susan sursauta. En observant son profil, Helena comprit à la crispation de sa mâchoire et à sa respiration laborieuse qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

-Tu m'as manqué, Susan.

Jamais Helena n'avait entendu le jeune homme parler de cette façon, avec une voix aussi douce, prévenante, comme si Susan allait s'évaporer d'un moment à l'autre.

Helena se laissa guider par son instinct, et ajouta – parce qu'il lui semblait, parce qu'elle sentait que c'était la bonne chose à dire :

-Nous avons besoin de vous, Susan.

Elle soupira et reprit :

-Caspian a besoin de vous.

Ce fut trop pour elle. Susan éclata en sanglot, tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son frère, mais Edmund l'attrapa par la taille et la serra fort contre lui. La tête logée au creux de son cou, elle se laissa finalement aller, et hoqueta mille fois :

-Allez-vous en …

Mais elle s'agrippait en même temps au jeune homme avec une telle force que, même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait été incapable de se libérer de son emprise.

-Reviens, Susan.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête.

-Je ne peux pas.

Helena comprit que quelque chose lui échappait lorsque la voix d'Edmund se teinta d'horreur et que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et simplement, il dit :

-Tu ne peux pas.

**oOo**

_« Et subissant ton arrêt, tu meurs victime honorable de l'iniquité, non des lois, mais des hommes mais si tu fuis, si tu repousses sans dignité l'injustice par l'injustice, le mal, par le mal, si tu violes le traité qui t'obligeait envers nous, tu mets en péril ceux que tu devais protéger, toi, tes amis, ta patrie et nous. Tu nous auras pour ennemis pendant ta vie, et quand tu descendras chez les morts, nos sœurs, les Lois des enfers, ne t'y feront pas un accueil trop favorable, sachant que tu as fait tous tes efforts pour nous détruire. »_

_**Criton**** – Platon**_


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** _rien n'est à moi :)_

**Note de l'auteur :** _Ceci est le chapitre de R__édemption_. _Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivie._

__**R.A.R :  
><strong>**Chlo :** _merci beaucoup :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue :<strong>

La nuit, alors que les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus des âmes perdues du Vrai Londres, on pouvait voir, se faufiler parmi les ombres, une silhouette, qui entrait discrètement dans la maison de Susan Penvensie. La première fois, cette silhouette avait été accompagnée de deux autres, petites et difformes – des nains, murmurait-on. Qui était cette personne qui venait chaque nuit ? On ne le sut jamais. On disait que ce n'était jamais la même personne. On disait que c'était ses frères et sœurs. On disait que c'était Caspian. On disait beaucoup mais on ne savait rien. Et je ne sais rien non plus.

Et le jour, dans d'autres pays, dans d'autres villes, anonyme, Hedwige errait. Et de Narnia, Peter, le Grand Roi, guettait un signe, un geste, un mot.

**oOo**

_« Mais voici déjà l'heure de nous en aller, moi pour mourir, vous pour vivre. Qui de nous prend la meilleure direction, nul n'y voit clair, excepté le dieu. »_

_**Socrate dans Apologie de Socrate – Platon.**_

****oOo****

Ainsi se termine ce huitième tome des Chroniques de Narnia.


End file.
